


Эксклюзив от Каме (Kame Special)

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По пятницам Каме - единственный ведущий радиошоу. Джин считает, что по радио его голос звучит невероятно сексуально и хочет, чтобы Каме сказал о нем что-нибудь хорошее. Какой он умный, например, и как он хорош в постели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксклюзив от Каме (Kame Special)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kame special](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516) by misao_duo. 



> **автор:** [misao_duo](http://misao-duo.livejournal.com)  
> **переводчик:** utawara  
> **бета:** Anteya tor Deriul  
> разрешение на перевод: получено

Каме закрыл за собой дверь, снял обувь и прошел в квартиру. По встретившей его тишине он понял, что дома никого нет. Если бы Джин был здесь, его местонахождение выдавал бы шум, будь он в ванной, или на кухне, или в одной из комнат.

Каме вздохнул и устало потер глаза, стараясь не слишком задумываться, где же может быть Джин в такое время. Он направился в гостиную, намереваясь положить вещи на столик около дивана и отправиться на радиостанцию.

Зная, что это квартира Джина, и будучи тем, кто в течение пары последних лет проводил здесь примерно столько же времени, сколько в своей собственной квартире, Каме уже приготовился убирать со стола стопки бумаг, журналов, манги и даже остатки еды в пакетах и коробках, прежде чем положить туда хоть что-то.

Так же он ожидал увидеть небрежно раскинутый на диване плед, который он, как обычно, аккуратно сложит и устроит на подлокотнике. Потому что Каме считает, что желание содержать свои вещи в порядке вполне естественно, даже если Джин и говорит каждый раз, что он ведет себя странно и что это уже похоже на психическое расстройство.

Но он вовсе не ожидал увидеть Джина, лежащего на диване навзничь, в наушниках, беззвучно шевелящего губами и отстукивающего ритм песни пальцами руки, лежащей на груди.

Каме чуть улыбнулся этому зрелищу - тому, каким спокойным и расслабленным выглядит Джин. Подавив внезапное желание пристроиться рядышком на этом неказистом диванчике и решив даже не выдавать своего присутствия - потому что Каме знал Джина и знал этот диванчик, и знал также, к чему приведет сочетание всего этого, а ему нужно быть на радиостанции меньше чем через полчаса, черт бы побрал Аканиши за то, как он выглядит - он прошел к столу, стоящему в центре комнаты и оставил свои вещи на нем.

Прежде чем выйти из комнаты, он взглянул еще раз на Джина, на то, как он слегка шевелит головой в такт музыке и что-то мурлычет, и мысленно поставил себе галочку попросить послушать этот альбом.

Он уже почти добрался до двери, когда внезапно пара сильных рук обхватила его поперек груди и прижала к чужому телу.

\- Эй.

\- Эй, - ответил Каме, накрывая ладонью руки, довольно настойчиво удерживающие его на месте. - Ты меня напугал.

\- Я тебя напугал? - переспросил Джин, медленно разворачивая Каме к себе лицом. - Ты взломал мою дверь и забрался в мою квартиру, и это я тебя напугал? - договаривая, он выгнул одну бровь и постарался выглядеть серьезным, но голос выдал его веселье.

\- Ты мне сам ключи дал, - невозмутимо напомнил ему Каме.

\- Неужто я? - спросил Джин. - Ясно. Видимо, придется мне внимательнее выбирать, кого пускать во владения Аканиши.

\- Дурак ты, - ласково проворчал Каме.

\- Дурак, который разрешает тебе проникать в его квартиру и даже убираться в ней, когда тебе захочется, так что мы в расчете. - Джин усмехнулся и чмокнул его в губы. - Почему ты не дал мне знать, что пришел? Уже уходить пора?

\- Ага, - ответил Каме, привычно убирая прядь волос с глаз Джина кончиками пальцев. - Я на радио сейчас. Заскочил просто занести вещи, которые ты у меня оставил.

\- Радио, конечно. Пятница же твой день, - подтвердил Джин, похоже вовсе не собирающийся менять их положение.

\- Да, я должен там быть уже... - начал Каме.

\- Я люблю пятницы, - прервал его Джин. – И твое шоу мне очень нравится. Ты так охрененно сексуально звучишь по радио.

Каме, удивленный, моргнул несколько раз.

\- Что?

\- Серьезно. Никогда себя не слушал? - спросил Джин с усмешкой.

\- Каждый день слышу, - ответил Каме, дергая его за мочку в притворном раздражении. - И прямо сейчас слышу, так же, как и ты, если ты не заметил.

\- О, это совсем не то, - улыбнулся Джин со знанием дела. - Не пойми меня неверно, Казу, ты всегда звучишь великолепно, но по радио бывают такие моменты, когда ты почти шепчешь, и потом смеешься... хмм.... хрипловато и гортанно, и звук как будто попадает прямо мне в...

\- Стоп, стоп, стоп, - прервал его Каме, упершись руками в его грудь и высвобождаясь из объятия. - Ты, правда, слушаешь мое радио-шоу?

Джин рассмеялся.

\- Ну конечно. Слушаю каждую неделю. Я даже мог бы кончать, если б оно не было таким коротким, - его рука многообещающе скользнула по ширинке джинсов, лаская.

\- Ты больной на всю голову.

\- И ты это любишь, - ответил Джин, подвигав бровями. - И если я не ошибаюсь, сегодня ты должен говорить обо мне.

Каме нахмурился, припоминая.

\- Да, верно.

\- Скорее всего, ты ограничен во времени, поэтому постарайся припомнить все мои хорошие черты, ага?

\- Твои хорошие черты? - переспросил Каме с ироничной улыбкой. - И какие же, например?

\- Не тупи, Каменаши, ты все знаешь, - подмигнул Джин. - Ты обязательно должен упомянуть, что я очень, очень хороший человек. И что я довольно умен, потому что пора уже завязывать с "баканишеством". Старо уже и не смешно...

Джин остановился на секунду, будто обдумывая, и это зрелище заставило Каме улыбнуться. Он уперся языком в щеку изнутри, чтобы скрыть эту улыбку и дождаться продолжения.

\- О, и конечно, само собой разумеется, ты захочешь добавить, что я очень красив, невероятно очарователен и потрясающе хорош в постели, - фразу он закончил движением бедер, как бы подтверждая свои слова примером.

\- Конечно, - ответил Каме, абсолютно не впечатлившийся. - Но с чего ты взял, что я стану такое говорить?

\- Тебя беспокоит упоминание о сексе? Брось. Передача выходит за полчаса до полуночи, дети уже спят в такое время, так что можешь расслабиться и говорить что хочешь. Я ляпнул "дерьмо" больше, чем пару раз и...

Каме просто рассмеялся и отвесил Джину подзатыльник.

\- Не говори ерунды, - сказал он и глянул на часы на стене. - Мне уже пора. Я вернусь после шоу, ладно?

\- Ладно, я буду ждать, - пообещал Джин с улыбкой, глядя вслед Каме, направившемуся к двери. - Эй, ты забыл кое-что.

\- Что забыл? - спросил Каме и обернулся. Прежде чем он мог бы сделать что-нибудь еще, пальцы вплелись в его волосы, отклоняя его голову назад, губы Джина накрыли его рот, и язык умело скользнул внутрь. Глаза Каме сами собой закрылись, и он почувствовал, что может просто расплавиться в этом поцелуе. Он обхватил Джина за шею одной рукой, а второй вцепился в его плечо.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга спустя несколько секунд, Каме пришлось поспешно глотнуть воздуха.

\- А еще я хорошо целуюсь, - добавил Джин и заработал второй подзатыльник.

Каме вышел из квартиры, оглянувшись напоследок, чтобы увидеть Джина, медленно направляющегося обратно к дивану. Всю дорогу до студии он продолжал улыбаться как идиот. И даже начиная передачу, не мог согнать с губ эту улыбку.

Мельком он задумался, могут ли радиослушатели уловить по одному только голосу его настроение - счастлив ли он, или нервничает, или расслаблен. Каме в этом сомневался.

Когда пришло время говорить о Джине, он очень постарался найти что-нибудь, что не было бы слишком личным и не выдавало бы их.

Он стал рассказывать о том времени, когда они были еще джуниорами и жили неподалеку друг от друга, о том, как они любили обсуждать группу и свои выступления. Каме гордился собой - он ни разу не использовал термин "концертный наци". Этим эпитетом они наградили Джина за доходящую до фанатизма настойчивость, с которой он отстаивал свои идеи относительно их концертов.

Улыбка снова появилась на его лице, когда он заговорил о съемках Гокусена 2 и о том, как однажды они с Джином, сбежав с репетиции, пошли на массаж. На клочке бумаги Каме записал себе на память договориться о сеансе массажа для них двоих как-нибудь на следующей неделе.

Он постарался обойти тему хороших качеств Джина или его способностей в постели. А когда подошло время говорить о личности, Каме порассуждал о том, что есть у него и плохие, и хорошие стороны. И позволил себе усмехнуться со знанием дела, упомянув о плохой привычке Джина забывать повсюду свои кольца и цепочки.

Говоря это, он почти представлял себе Джина, раскинувшегося на диване, в наушниках - точь-в-точь, как он застал его этим вечером, - смеющегося над тем, что Каме рассказывает о нем на всю страну.

Он вообразил довольное выражение на лице Джина, потому что Каме косвенно все-таки упомянул, как он хорош.

А когда его мысли направились в несколько опасное русло, подсказывая ему, что рука Джина уже могла начать скользить вниз, к ремню джинсов и ниже, как это было совсем недавно, Каме молчаливо возблагодарил всех богов, потому что именно в этот момент продюсер дал ему знак заканчивать передачу.

Завершив эфир, он поблагодарил персонал за хорошую работу и тут же отправился обратно в квартиру Джина.

Он отпер дверь, и снова его встретила тишина. Но на этот раз он был уверен, что в квартире не один. И не только потому, что Джин обещал ждать его, но и потому что Каме мог видеть его силуэт в конце коридора.

\- Ты, - донесся до него голос Джина. - Ты был счастлив сегодня во время радио-шоу.

\- Почему ты так решил? - растерянно спросил Каме, снимая обувь.

\- Ну, для начала, - довольно произнес Джин, медленно направляясь к нему, - ты говорил обо мне, так что вполне естественно, улыбка должна была сиять на твоем лице. Впрочем..., - он сделал паузу, Каме обернулся и обнаружил его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, - такие вещи не так уж трудно уловить.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь, улыбаюсь ли я, даже если меня не видишь? - спросил Каме со скепсисом, не смягченным приятными ощущениями от скользнувшей по его талии руки.

\- Именно, - Джин усмехнулся, его белые зубы блеснули в полутьме коридора. - Это проще, чем ты думаешь, - закончил он и, взяв Каме за руку, направился в гостиную.

Каме позволил вести себя и улыбнулся Джину, когда тот толкнул его на диван, но сам, к удивлению, за ним не последовал.

\- Подожди здесь, - скомандовал он. - Я вернусь через секунду.

Каме проводил его взглядом до спальни, после чего позволил себе откинуть голову на спинку дивана и со вздохом прикрыл глаза. Но не прошло и минуты, как он почувствовал что-то, скользнувшее по его векам. Это произошло так внезапно, что первым его инстинктивным движением было скинуть мягкую ткань с глаз, но не успел он дотронуться до лица, как его руки были отведены в стороны.

\- Не вздумай портить удовольствие еще до того, как оно началось, - раздался шепот Джина у самого его уха, и Каме постарался подавить дрожь, когда почувствовал, как ткань затягивают узлом на затылке. Он вдруг занервничал и ощутил себя неуклюжим, и неловко рассмеялся, абсолютно уверенный, что Джин видит его насквозь.

\- Успокойся, - мягко произнес Джин, в то время как его пальцы нежно высвобождали пряди волос, случайно прихваченные тканью повязки. Каме ощутил, как диван прогнулся под весом второго тела справа от него, и это принесло ему облегчение. - Это всего лишь я, хорошо? - прошептал Джин, ласково прикоснувшись губами к его щеке.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Каме, кивая. Он вдруг почувствовал, что руки у него замерзли, и попытался согреть их, потерев о джинсы. Чужие руки обхватили его ладони, растирая, а через пару секунд он ощутил прикосновение теплых губ к костяшкам пальцев.

 

\- Расслабься, - повторил Джин, и Каме, сделав пару глубоких вдохов, понял, что может последовать этому совету.

\- Да, вот так, - выдохнул Джин, продолжая растирать ладони Каме своими, согревая их понемногу. - Ты чувствуешь, что я сейчас улыбаюсь?

\- Я бы сказал «да», но только потому, что ты завязал мне глаза и я, наверное, выгляжу по-идиотски, - ответил тот с нервным смешком.

\- Нет, - прошептал Джин, не обращая внимания на то, как Каме едва заметно дернулся, когда пальцы прикоснулись к его шее, - вовсе не по-идиотски. - Он осторожно потянул за ворот его рубашки, предупреждая, прежде чем медленно скользнуть рукой к верхней пуговице.

Каме вдруг стало трудно дышать, но все было по-другому в этот раз, совсем по-другому, и он чувствовал себя глупо, потому что это же Джин, и рука Джина прикасалась к его шее. А он знал Джина, и знал, что тот не причинит ему боли, но боль - это было последнее, о чем он стал бы думать сейчас.

\- И как же я выгляжу? - спросил он слабым голосом.

Джин глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты выглядишь... - начал он, в то время как его руки медленно, но уверенно занимались пуговицами, расстегивая их одну за другой, пока не добрались до последней. Закончив, он распахнул рубашку и замер, любуясь открывшимся перед ним видом.

\- Ты выглядишь так хорошо, что я готов проглотить тебя.

Это было вовсе не то, что Каме ожидал услышать, но прозвучавшее заявление было настолько в духе Джина, что он почувствовал, как тугой узел в его груди начал распускаться.

Напряжение вдруг разом покинуло его, и он рассмеялся, заметив наконец-то, что действительно может сказать, улыбается ли Джин, даже если не может этого видеть.

\- Ты улыбаешься.

\- Да, верно, - ответил Джин, улыбаясь еще шире и придвигаясь ближе. - Но улыбку легко услышать, - сказал он, лаская теплым дыханием грудь Каме и заставляя его дрожать. - Давай-ка проверим, что еще ты сможешь почувствовать, не видя.

Он положил руку на наметившуюся на штанах Каме выпуклость, наблюдая, как у того перехватило дыхание, и упиваясь прекрасной картиной.

\- Здорово, когда не знаешь, чего ожидать, правда? - спросил он, проведя языком вверх по шее Каме.

Тот только кивнул, низко простонав в ответ на смешок Джина.

\- А сейчас выражение у тебя очень самодовольное, наверное, - проговорил Каме, когда смог совладать с голосом.

\- Ничего не могу с этим поделать, - ответил Джин, наконец запуская руку в его штаны и обхватывая пальцами член. - Это истинное наслаждение - довести тебя до такого состояния, как сейчас, Казу.

Каме уже открыл рот, мечтая об остроумном ответе, но не смог издать ни звука, а только закинул голову и толкнулся в руку Джина, следуя его ритму и отчаянно стремясь усилить ощущения.

\- Если бы ты мог видеть себя сейчас, - проговорил Джин, задыхаясь, низким и глубоким голосом, и внезапно Каме увидел, буквально увидел его лицо прямо перед собой: припухшие губы, страстный взгляд и нежные черты - будто выжженные на внутренней стороне его век, - ты бы понял, что я чувствую, - договорил Джин, и сжал пальцы. Тело Каме судорожно напряглось и выгнулось, и он кончил в руку Джина.

Они тяжело дышали в унисон, и звук был невероятно громкий. Каме поднял руку и наткнулся на ткань - вероятно, рубашка Джина, - но ему было наплевать, он просто тянул и тянул, пока не почувствовал кожу, пока не понял, что трется лицом о лицо Джина, и тогда он нашел его рот и атаковал его губами, и зубами, и дыханием.

Каме разжал руки, но все еще прижимался к Джину, наслаждаясь его теплом, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

\- Это было...

\- Я знаю, - согласился Джин, усмехаясь, и Каме почувствовал эту довольную улыбку, потому что она явно звучала в голосе, но на этот раз ему было все равно. Он переместил руки, чтобы обхватить лицо Джина, пальцами нежно проводя по его губам, и улыбнулся, почувствовав игривое прикосновение языка.

\- С чего ты это вдруг?

\- Это была награда за то хорошее, что ты сказал обо мне по радио, - ответил Джин. - Хоть ты и забыл сказать о моей ошеломляющей внешности.

Каме отвернулся, умудрившись выглядеть абсолютно не впечатленным, несмотря на все еще завязанные глаза.

\- Мне так жаль, - сказал он иронично.

Джин оскорбился.

\- Знаешь, я думаю, тебе стоило бы очень ценить тот факт, что я не обратил внимания на ваши с Коки выходки на прошлой неделе, а вместо этого подарил тебе восхитительный секс.

Услышав это, Каме поспешно стянул с глаз повязку и пристально вгляделся в лицо Джина, пытаясь увидеть что-то, что, как ему показалось, проскользнуло в голосе того. Взгляд его потеплел при виде нахмуренных бровей Джина, и он кончиками пальцев провел по его лбу, стараясь разгладить морщинки.

\- Ты же знаешь, что нет причины ревновать.

\- Я не ревную. Я... - возмущенно начал Джин, только чтобы быть прерванным крепким поцелуем.

\- Конечно, не ревнуешь, - Каме не дал ему продолжить и слегка прикусил его нижнюю губу, прежде чем отпустить окончательно. Он подхватил шарф, который был использован в качестве повязки и закинул его на шею Джина, притягивая того ближе. - Все же, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что ты не чувствуешь себя обделенным вниманием или еще что в этом роде, давай переместимся в спальню, - предложил он, поднялся с дивана и потянул Джина за собой.

\- И что ты задумал? - спросил Джин, перехватывая шарф.

Каме только усмехнулся.

\- Эксклюзив от Каме.

 

\---------------


End file.
